Till death pulls these beautiful hands apart
by StrawberryAngelWings712
Summary: summareey inside...it won't fit! ahhhhh! i don't own bleach! or any of it's sources!


Toshirou gets news of his brother's death( a brother he didn't know he had) and has been told that he must keep the Hitsuguya family going by getting married to a rich and bright young princess., from a land they have never heard of but are assured that some of the Hitsuguya family is still there,

Leaving a hard journey ahead for him.

What happens when he is suddenly overwhelmed from his feelings by his traveling partner, Momo.

Rated: t for teen

Has fluff and some violence!! Hehehehahaha!!! I sound like one of those movies " there is danger ahead!" Hahahahaha

I'm am soooo bored it's not even funny!!

Wait, then how is it funny in the first place!!! Hahahahaha!!

For this story I would like to thank " just because he lives", "Momo21" and "fourpeg"

I hope you love this story!! =)

* * *

" I have been sent under secret surveillance's, for Toshirou Hitsuguya ."

A strange man in a black suite stood in front of Matsumotto's desk requesting permission to give information to Toshirou Hitsuguya.

" and what business do you have with Toshirou?" Matsumotto asked the man trying to look like she owed the office,

when it was entirely owned by Toshirou. she started to slowly stack papers but never breaking eye contact.

" we have been sent with the information that his older brother Kenochi Hitsuguya, has been assassinated."

The man said without stirring .

Matsumotto couldn't keep her expression to herself as she took in a sharp breath.

_I didn't know he had a brother!_ she thought loudly to herself.

" wait , how was he killed?"

Matsumotto asked still a little annoyed that her short captain had never revealed the information on having a brother.

He shook his head . " that is all the information I am allowed to give, please just give Toshirou the information"- he opened the case he had dangling by his side and pulled out a small envelope- "this will explain everything, and give the young boy my condolences." the man said stepping away and opened the door.

Matsumotto added one last comment for the man before he left. " Toshirou Hitsuguya is no _young boy_, well, if you call 19 being a young boy."

* * *

Toshirou slowly walked , trying to conceal his amusement,

Momo was nagging at Renji , once again about how he should treat a women after she saw how him and _this weeks girlfriend _are together.

" you should be nice, considerate, and if she's pissed FUCK OFF!!"

Momo told Renji while holing her hands together and swinging herself around.

Renji rolled his eyes and kept walking, just as Ichigo and Rukia walked by and Rukia shot Momo a smile,

Smiling back she was momentarily distracted from Renji and he started mocking her.

" you see Renji"- she said pointing at the couple slowly walking away with there hands intertwined " you and you're girlfriends should look like.. Uh.. Er ..never mind." Momo face forward with sudden haste hoping Renji hadn't noticed Ichigo grabbing Rukia's butt, making her laugh and sock him playfully.

Renji was and had been doing for a while saying " nag, nag, nag!!" aloud while clamping his hands together like a crab.

Just then saving the moment, well for a second ran Matsumotto.

As she ran her boobs looked like they were trying to run a different direction, the way they bounced everywhere.

Renji leaned toward Toshirou whispering " she's going to knock someone out with those things, hey I wouldn't mind her knocking me….." he was suddenly silenced when Toshirou elbowed him in the stomach.

Momo sighed " I think Matsumotto's drunk again."

Toshirou had to ask " what would make you think that?"

Just then Matsumotto tripped right as she hiccuped and started to laugh hysterically.

Renji started to laugh too " wow, Momo thanks for clarifying I would have never guessed to come to that conclusion." Renji said trying to be sarcastic.

Matsumotto finally made it to Toshirou, she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him very seriously for the longest time before she commented " you….. Have …. Something you need to tell me." and she kept her serious expression.

Toshirou gave her a confused look " what?" he asked trying to make sense of this drunk women.

She kept her serious expression for another few seconds before she started to laugh at herself again. " ahh.. Wait I was supposed to tell you something about you'r...um..what was it..ah..it was about you're brother.. Hahaha…I'm so ….funny" then she hiccuped and passed out into his arms.

toshirou was confused.

" brother?" he asked aloud more to himself then to anyone else.

"i don't have a brother."

* * *

Yes it was short for the first chapter, but the next chapter Toshirou gets the letter from Matsumotto and gets the news of his dead brother he didn't even know existed!!

Oh, and YES I'm going to update "thirty sonfics of the bleach century" in the next three days!! =) HAPPY FACE!!

Please, please , please review……

You see that Green button right there,….yeah I know you see it…just click it and tell me what you think!! Come on….you know you want to!! =)

oh, and if you review can you tell me how to spell survelliances, i don't know if i spell it right.


End file.
